


Birthday Surprise

by TheYaoiChick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata tries so hard, and Mikotos having too much fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this after hearing "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley. The idea was too cute to resist~

"I'm going to make this the best birthday Mikoto-san has ever had!"

 

Thats what Yata had so proudly declared in fount of the core members of Homra. And now he's starting to regret it. Not the giving Mikoto the best party he's ever had part, but about the "I'm" part. He had never realized just how much went into throwing a party. Having to make the food, and not just for Mikoto but everyone attending, make a cake, do some sort of decorating (which Kusunagi-san had already warn him that if anything got broke in his bar while doing so he'll be waking up in a hospital), all the while trying to keep it from Mikoto himself. Which is pretty damn difficult when you live with the man. Lukily for when he was making the food, Mikoto spends most of his time at the bar so there was no suspicion there, and Kamamoto was nice enough to lend Yata his fridge to store it all in since the other members were holding him to the doing it himself part. Though him spending so much time at the bar also made it hard for decorating, which luckily Anna was able to talk him into taking her to the book store. Now all that was left was the cake. 

 

It had been simple enough to make, he had borrowed the recipe from his mother, a simple Angel Food cake with Strawberry icing and sliced Strawberries around it. While waiting for it to finish for it to bake, since he'd already made the frosting and sliced the strawberries, he decided to try out the new video game he brought the week before. Without noticing he had started blocking out every thing to focus on the current boss who just wouldn't die, that he didn't even notice the door opening and closing until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jumping, he turned to see Mikoto hovering over him.

 

"Whats burning?" he asked before Yata could even get a sound out. The smell of smoke and the sound of the smoke alarm finally penetrated his senses, he jumped to his feet running to the kitchen where the black smoke was coming from the over. Quickly putting on oven mitts he took the cake out before turning off the oven and stared sadly down at his ruined cake. It was so burned that crisps off it were falling off of it everytime the cake was moved.

 

"A cake?" he hears Mikoto murmur behind him. Turning, he could see the shock in Mikotos face to see tears welled up in his eyes,

 

"I was trying to make you a birthday cake. Everything else went just fine but no of course I had to ruin this and I don't have anything else to make a another one with and-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was pulled into Mikotos arms.

 

"Oi, calm down nothings ruined. We can buy a cake." he told him, trying to suppress the shaking of his body. He knew his lover was upset that his hard work was destroyed, and that in his mind he had disappointed him, but he couldn't help finding amusement in the whole situation. 

 

"But I already made the icing and everything" Yata said, borrowing his head into Mikotos chest. Looking down at the made icing and sliced strawberries, Mikoto felt a smirk grow on his face as he leaned down to whisper in his ear,

 

"There are plenty of other ways to eat icing and strawberries than on a cake. I could always eat them off of you instead. It is after all my birthday."

 

Though he wouldn't admit to anyone, the resulting blush he got was the second best present he got from Yata that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a least a year, so sorry if it sucked. The idea wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
